


How to Save a Soul

by HolyMangos



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: After Avengers 4, After infinity war, Gen, Team as Family, also rocket is tight with all the other avengers now, btw the major character death is gamora, he missed his family, rocket has been through A Lot, rocket raccoon needs a hug, she’s not really Dead but she’s in the soul stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMangos/pseuds/HolyMangos
Summary: Rocket is at a point where he knows he’d do anything for his fellow guardians.So when he, along with a group of elite heroes from Earth known as the Avengers, defeat Thanos and get his family back, he expects the Soul Stone to release Gamora too. Because they have all the Infinity Stones now and Thanos’s bloody corpse is rotting. Because he freakin’ deserves all his people back, whether they were sacrificed by their abusers or not.Gamora doesn’t come back, so Rocket has got to do something.





	How to Save a Soul

 

The smoke in the air driven by fires and the utmost destruction of what they’ve just done is the first sign in the cruel plains of earth that something has happened.

 

The next sign is the dust blowing through the distance. Swirling with the wind, the ash heads to the very locations where people are needed to reform. Because the ash isn’t just ash, it’s family and friends and people all throughout the universe finally going back to where they belong.

 

The world is repairing itself. The galaxy is, Rocket can imagine. Because he knows what Thanos has done, what Thanos did, affected not just him and his family, but the families of those he’s grown close to over the past few months. The families of people he’s never met before, scattered throughout the universe, who may have come together by blood or a bond, the latter of which his own did.

 

And Rocket knows that the world truly is repairing itself, and that it’s actually for once not a dream, when he sees Tony Stark, Iron Man ( _what a dorky name,_ Rocket once thought. _but then again he’s a Guardian of the Galaxy_ ), yell for the attention of a reappearing Peter Parker. Rockets heard story after story about Peter Parker. About how Tony wishes he said more, did more for the kid. Rocket feels the same way for Groot sometimes, but it took him awhile to admit it to the humie.

 

Tony and Peter embrace, and Rocket looks away because what they deserve is this private moment. Even though there’s still hundreds of warriors surrounding them, no one is really looking. Everyone’s too entranced with their own people, who’ve come back from the depths of dust.

 

Steve and Bucky are holding onto each other. Wong is running towards Dr. Strange. Shuri is crying out for her brother, who’s reforming right before her eyes, and Okoyes trying to conceal the sheer joy in her expression, all while covering the fresh scar on her cheek.

 

Rocket looks around for his own people. Everybody’s getting there’s, and after what he’s gone through, he freakin’ _deserves_ his. He’s been working on the whole self improvement thing for awhile now, and he’s not afraid to show the people he cares for that he cares for them. If this was any other instance, Rocket would still only be doing that in the privacy of the Benatar, but now? After losing them all for months? He’s gonna get a hug in, and no ones gonna say anything about it.

 

Nebula is at his side. Months ago, when she came to earth where Rocket was desperately waiting for the other guardians to reunite with, she not only destroyed his little bit of hope that they hadn’t been affected by the snap, but she revealed Gamora’s murder. Rocket threw up afterwards. _Poor Thor tried so hard to make sure he was okay.._

 

That’s not something you can ever be okay about, but he’s fought with what happened in his head for all this time and now that Thanos is dead, now that they have the Soul Stone and all the other Infinity Stones, maybe there’s a sliver of a chance Gamora can come back too.

 

Nebula nods at him as a sign of respect. Rocket nods back within seconds, because, despite their mutual hatred of each other at the beginning, they were still all they had of home for a long, long time. That times about to be over now, but things between them are still different. Different, but better than before.

 

When it happens, it happens slowly.

 

The Guardians start to form right in front of Rocket’s wide-open eyes. And all logical thought gets thrown out the window.

 

He sees Groot, he sees the kid he’s been raising ever since his best friend sacrificed himself for this crazy family.

 

He sees Peter Quill, _Starlord_ , as he begs to be called. They fight and they bicker, but there’s a mutual love like no other and Rockets known for years now that Peter will always have his back.

 

He sees Drax. His strong body shaping together at the edges and Rocket thinks briefly of the first time he was ever affectionately touched on the head. It was by Drax, after Ronan. _After_ _Groot_. Rocket’ll never forget that.

 

He sees Mantis. Her antennas bobbing back and forth as the dust settles around the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. She’s so unbelievably kind and he’s needed someone like that for a long while.

 

Gamoras not there, and that leaves a horrible hole in Rocket’s gut. But he focuses that energy on the family that has returned to him. Rockets smiling like he never has before. He wants to look at Nebula, see what she’s thinking, but he can’t take his eyes away from his existing family who are turning from dust to solid flesh right in front of them. And when the Guardians Of The Galaxy land, _when the dust settles and they fall in a clump on the ground_ , Rocket bolts towards them. They’re all piled together, making this group hug so much more convenient. And Rockets crying out and muttering curses of his gratefulness before he knows what he’s doing.

 

There’s tears in his eyes that he knows he doesn’t need to hide anymore. Because pretty soon, Peter, Groot, Drax and Mantis are squeezing him back and shedding tears of their own.

 

Nebulas not in the group hug, and there’s another missing spot where Gamora should be, but Rocket bottles that down for now. Right now, he deserves to celebrate the family that’s here.

 

* * *

 

He’s never been Gamora’s favorite of the group, he’s pretty sure.

 

He knows she and him didn’t have the best start. None of them did, to an extent, but when they first met, Rocket really, truly _didn’t like her_.

 

It took only a couple hours to think differently, but he’s not sure how long it took for her to do the same.

 

Rocket doesn’t like thinking about it, but he knows there have been multiple times where he’s pissed her off. Regardless of that, she’s always been kind when it matters. Respectful of who he is. Never once calling him a rodent, _after he made it so very drunkingly clear he didn’t like that name._

 

Gamora’s had the worst case of luck out of them all. Fate gave Rocket a horrible hand with those scientists, but at least it gave mercy on him when he was free.

 

Gamora’s never been given that same courtesy, even when she had them, the group of guardians, to lean on for years. Because ultimately, she was sacrificed by the man who called himself her father and that’s just so messed up, words can’t describe.

 

There’s so many things he’s never said to her, and there’s no excuses because they all had five beautiful years together where he could have been kinder. He could have told her how much he respected her, how he gets her pain from those nasty cybernetics amongst so many other things.

 

Rocket stares at the ceiling, surrounded by the family he’s longed to have back, and sighs. There’s a weird kind of uneven feeling in the group without Gamora, but he’s pretty sure Peter, Drax and Mantis are trying their best to keep it together this first night. For Rocket. For Groot.

 

When Groot found out what happened to his mother figure, he sobbed and sobbed. The poor kid still looks like he’s about to have a breakdown in his sleep. Rocket rubs a comforting hand over his head.

 

Rocket hears Peter crying sometimes, too. In this fine room in Wakanda where the walls are much too thin, he heard him cry in the shower. He heard him cry just mere hours ago, with all the other guardians sleeping minus Rocket.

 

Rocket doesn’t sleep. He’s torn between the constant relief of how his family returned and pain from how Gamora _didn’t_.

 

* * *

 

“—We’ve been through hell and back. But I’m happy to say we pulled through it together. The scars we’ll carry go deep, but I believe with time we’ll push through. _All_ of you are honorary Avengers now.”

 

There’s clapping. _So much clapping_ at Steve’s speech. Rocket doesn’t clap, but he nods his head in cool guy lingo. And he lets out a little chuckle when Tony chides Steve on his language.

Those two have been through a lot, but they’re on good terms again. Good too, because Rocket sure wasn’t gonna be able to save the world while dealing with their bickering from some type of Civil War. _Ha, what a stupid little name for your stupid little fight_ , Rocket had said upon hearing about it for the first time.

 

Rockets happy for them now anyway. Happy they’ve both decided to step back from this kind of life and retire. Tony’s gonna focus on relaxing it up with Pepper and mentoring (plus just plain on being there for) Peter. Steve is gonna settle down with Bucky in a nice little house upstate with a bunch of animals.

 

Wakanda has been generous to host the group of heroes for the past while, but today’s the day so many of them are going off on their own and heading their separate ways. It’s bittersweet. Rocket truly has been through hell and back with these people. They’ve seen him at some low points, like when he discovered that all the other guardians were turned to ash, and some high points, like when he personally stunned Thanos with one of his own guns.

 

“Rabbit,” Thor’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts, and Rocket lifts his head up to greet. “Tree. Morons.”

 

The other guardians, wedged beside Rocket, look up as well. Even Groot puts his game down. For hours the day before, Shuri, Peter Parker and Groot were teaching each other all about their own favorite video games. _Groot’s got a lot of new stuff to waste time on,_ Rocket thinks.

 

Peter is standing up before Rocket can even think _sit down, Quill,_ but it turns out not to be a complete disaster when the half-terran says. “Rocket told us all about everything. Thank you.”

 

Thor shakes Quill’s hand and it’s such a relief compared to how they first behaved with each other. As amusing as it was, Rocket absolutely _cannot_ take that right now. “Your friend has done a lot for me. So have you, tree.” He adds, looking at Groot in a nod to the Stormbreaker.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“I am very sorry to hear about the green woman,” Thor declares, and the look on his face makes him seem so sincere. He’s lost a lot of people. His home is a fraction of what it was before Thanos. He knows the exact type of hurt they’re feeling.

 

Peter doesn’t speak, Rocket doesn’t think he _can_ when it comes to Gamora now, so the not-raccoon takes the lead. “Thanks. You staying or what?”

 

He doesn’t mean to disregard it, but Rocket truly can’t handle thinking about how one member of his family, the final piece in their home, isn’t coming back. Drax looks at him strangely.

 

“Valkyrie is reloading a ship with what is left of my people. We will chart a new course and start a new home somewhere off in the galaxy. You will be welcomed at anytime.” Thor informs him.

 

“We would love to visit!” Mantis’s squeaks. It’s the most emotion she’s shown all day, which is weird because she’s an _empath_.

 

“I will save all five of you a room then.” The god of thunder declares, a smile on his face.

 

He’s smiling, but it’s not right because he said _five_. _Theres five of us now,_ Rocket thinks. Peter’s thinking the same thing, Rocket is pretty sure. Rocket feels sick again.

 

The wrongness of what Thor says doesn’t slip past anybody, but fortunately Groot, bless his heart, is trying to move past the awkwardness with a simple, “I am Groot.”

 

“Yes, tree. We will spread the news of your honorable act.”

 

“I am _Groot_.”

 

“And I will always think of you when I wield it.”

 

Groot smiles, seems satisfied with that, and goes back to playing his game.

 

“I suppose I am off then,” Thor tells the Guardians with his trademark smile. “I bid you all farewell.”

 

There’s a collective chorus of “byes” but Rocket does more than that. Rocket gets up and pats the god’s leg, but Thor takes it as an open invitation for a hug, and Rockets not complaining. The other guardians are all staring, but they don’t know the kind of crap either of them have gone through together.

 

Still, Rocket can imagine how they feel. For the past four years, Rocket has only ever expressed emotions with them. Feelings were a closed off thing for so many years, and it took a long time for Rocket to be brave enough to discuss them with his family. Within the past twenty minutes, he’s had more emotional goodbyes from heroes all across the universe then he’s ever had his whole life before meeting the guardians.

 

“Can’t wait to see that room,” Rocket comments, sucking in a deep breath. Thor laughs, hearty and mighty. And just like that, he’s off.

 

* * *

 

 

“You are feeling tremendous loss,” Mantis announces. She’s laying on the king sized bed, next to Peter, and pressing her hands to his forehead because it’s the prime spot to feel emotions. Peter Quill nudges her away, but doesn’t say anything to try to deny it. They _all_ feel tremendous loss. Late last night, Rocket heard Peter crying again. Like always, the half-human thought they were all asleep, but he’s an idiot if he really thought Rocket could sleep after what he’s gone through. He needs to stop thinking that.

 

Groot hugs Rocket more often now. The past five days in Wakanda have been hard. He misses his mom. _So much_. They all do.

 

There’s noticeable tears in Mantis’s eyes when she sits back up, but Rocket doesn’t know if it’s because of what she felt from Peter or because of what she’s feeling herself. Maybe a mix of both.

 

Drax is stuffing goods from the palace in his bag. Stealing from the Wakandans probably isn’t the best idea, but since when have they had the best ideas? Rocket will probably take some things too.

 

The Destroyer halts his looting when he hears Mantis’s declaration, and then adds to it, “we all miss her.”

 

Rocket rubs small circles on the palm of his hand. Mantis taught him how to do that years ago. And he tries to not feel like complete shit, because he’s so happy Peter, Groot, Drax and Mantis are back but he’s so damn sad Gamora isn’t. They were supposed to all return, grand and triumphant. _Rocket (and the Avengers) stopped Thanos for crying out loud_. But Gamora’s apparently gone for good. All because of that stupid freakin’ soul stone.

 

Peter is talking when Rocket’s pulled out of his trance, mumbling something about how _his body doesn’t feel like his body after the snap. And he keeps thinking Gamoras gonna show up at any moment, but she hasn’t and he is just so dang tired._

 

Rocket is glad Groot is hanging out with Shuri for a couple more hours, because the last thing the kid needs to hear is this terrible thing. Groot is probably feeling the same exact way if he’s being honest.

 

Rocket doesn’t like hearing this type of stuff, but when the guardians pull each other in for a hug, he doesn’t complain. It’s not that it feels wrong, but like he thought earlier, there’s a missing space where Gamora should be.

 

“I really thought she’d be coming back, Quill...” Rocket mumbles, and all eyes are on him. “Nebula and I... whole time we were trying to take down Thanos, kept saying to ourselves once we get to the Infinity Gauntlet, we’re gonna get them all back. But she... didn’t come back.. and I... damn it, I hate this.”

 

“Rocket, it’s not your fault,” Peter Quill states, because _that’s just like him to comfort others in crises like these._ “It’s okay.”

 

 _It’s not okay_ , Rocket knows. He misses her too.

 

“It’s okay.” Peter repeats. “Let’s just all... keep packing.”

 

 _How can they keep packing when Peter just poured his heart and soul out? How can they keep packing when Gamoras not there to pack with them?_ She should be there, telling Peter he’s not folding his clothes the right way or reminding Rocket not to just throw things in. She should be there, but she’s not.

 

* * *

 

 

Nebulas sitting on the steps outside when Rocket finally finds her.

 

It’s been hours of searching, because if he was willing to admit it, he’d say she didn’t _want_ to be found. But Rockets not one to quit. If he was, he’d have never escaped Halfworld.

 

He goes all out or not at all.

 

“Where have you been?” He snorts, unamused by her lack of keeping him up to date with what she’s feeling. He swings his bag behind him as he sits down on the step beside her.

 

The new chunk of machinery infused in her, thanks to Shuri’s pure genius, sparkles in the sunlight when Nebula turns to look at him.

 

Peter was right, earth is a beautiful place. If such a horrible tragedy hadn’t just occurred, Rocket would suggest sticking around to see more of it.

 

Nebula stares him down for a total of 28 seconds. Then, she sighs, looks up at the sky and speaks.

 

“I’ve been exploring the country. You’d be amazed at how many people here don’t care we’re from outer space. I always expected a riot or whatever... from the regular earthlings, at least.”

 

“...Quill mentioned that most of earth ain’t as advanced as Wakanda. That’s probably why.”

 

Nebula nods, and rests her back against the pole.

 

Rocket tries again.

 

”You’re taking off with us tomorrow, right? We’ve got room on the Benatar. We’re leavin’ first thing. No idea where we’re headed.” Rocket is so straightforward now. He doesn’t have time to move around what he wants to know.

 

Sadly, Nebula shakes her head. “There is no place for me on that ship anymored.”

 

”Bullshit.” Rocket retorts, with the sudden anger of ten thousand suns. “Of course there is. You’ve stayed with us more nights than I can count. Quill’s practically your brother in law. _Of course you have a place.”_

 

Nebula adjusts the metal poking out of her wrist, while Rocket keeps trying.

 

”This new doubt because of Drax’s snoring? We can get ya earplugs!”

 

Rocket knows it’s not because of Drax’s snoring. Nevertheless, this attempt gets a smile out of Nebula.

 

“It is not because of Drax.”

 

“Groot’s video gaming then? Yeah, I agree it’s a real obsession. If you smashed that thing, I wouldn’t complain.”

 

Nebula lets out a broken chuckle, but then she turns to face the not-raccoon with careful eyes. “You have all been very kind to me despite everything,” Nebula tells him. “I will be grateful for that for eternity. But I think I’ll be staying here for awhile. I like it here.”

 

“You _like_ this dried up place? Who are you trying to kid?” Rocket asks. Truthfully, he likes this place. But he likes traveling the galaxy with the people he cares the most about so much more. Nebula should too.

 

She doesn’t speak right away, and that freaks Rocket out. But when she does speak, it sort of makes sense in a horrifyingly sad way.

 

“My entire life has been spent jumping from place to place. I think maybe it’s time I hang around for a bit—not permanently, but for awhile. I have to think about what I’m going to do now that Thanos is dead.”

 

“And Gamora, right?” Rocket can’t believe he’s saying it. “And because Gamoras dead? That the real reason? You think being on the Benatar will bring back too many memories, right?”

 

Nebula looks stunned. But she doesn’t deny it. “I never used to know what I wanted until Gamora and I escaped Thanos. I know that staying in Wakanda, right now, is what I want.”

 

Rocket can’t argue with that, but wow does he try.

 

He shakes his head over and over again, too stunned to reasonably speak right away. If Gamora was with them, Rocket would have no doubt she’d convince Nebula to do the right thing and come home.

 

“This _is_ right for me, Rocket. I will have first hand access to high-class technology, the beauty of the outdoors, the—“

 

_“You could have freakin’ outer space! The whole universe, if you wanted!”_

 

Nebula sighs. “I used to want that. I did. When I was with—“

 

“—Thanos. I got it.”

 

There’s silence, and then—

 

“Groot’ll miss his aunt Nebula.” Rocket mumbles, not making eye contact but meaning it just the same. It probably _is_ right for Nebula here, unfair or not. And Rocket’s not gonna spend what is quite possibly the last time he’ll see Gamora’s sister, for a long, long time at least, arguing. He’s lost too many people that way.

 

“Please come visit.” She says.

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Rocket mutters, adjusting the backpack strap over his arm.

 

* * *

 

“And the stones—what are we doing with them?”

 

Tony Stark exchanges a brisk look with T’Challa, probably having discussed the answer to that very question many a times before. “We’re gonna try to destroy them.”

 

“Uh huh,” Rocket rolls his eyes, like this whole thing has been so painfully obvious. “And what if they can’t be destroyed?”

“Then we will keep them safe.” T’Challa starts. “We find the people who are willing to dedicate their lives to protecting the—“

 

“—because that worked so damn well last time.”

 

Tony is nodding, pointing a hand towards Rocket. “Destroying them is our only option.” He confirms, now speaking solely to Wakanda’s king who is eyeing the stones. “We have to find a way.”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be retired?” Rocket asks, nosy as ever. The billionaire sighs.

 

The very Infinity Stones that are responsible for half the world’s destruction sparkle in the light of the locked room, shut away from the rest of the country and unknown to its people. They float in the air like magic. They gleam and glisten in their places. They’re _memorizing_. And before Rocket knows what he’s doing, he’s watching them too.

 

“Carol might know what to do,” Tony ponders out loud. “Fury has her practically on speed dial. She might know how to destroy them.”

 

“Then we must call her back here.” T’Challa agrees, pulling his gaze back from the stones to the people in the room. “Until then, we will keep the Infinity Stones locked away right here. They will be safe.”

 

Tony nods, and he’s mumbling something under his breath. Then, he leaves to make a phone call.

 

There’s silence and then Rocket’s aware something—more accurately, _someone_ — is behind him.

 

Rocket curls in instinctively, but as soon as the someone pats his shoulder, he’s calm again.

 

T’Challa is smiling solemnly, seemingly understanding why Rocket’s watching the stones with so much interest. He was dust for so much of it all, he doesn’t _get_ it, but Rocket has no doubt his little sister and loyal bodyguard enlightened him.

 

“They are beautiful, aren’t they?” He asks, probably rhetorically. “Even though I am most horrified by what they did, they remind me of many beautiful things.”

 

Rocket squints. “You’re not gonna take over the world with ‘em or nothin’, right?”

 

T’Challa laughs. “No.”

 

“Good. Because I can’t do the whole save the galaxy thing again right now.” Rocket declares, eyes back on the stones. Specifically the _Soul Stone_. “I’ve already done it three times. I need a vacation.”

 

“I hope you get the vacation you desire then.” T’Challa replies, and his answer is so _honest_ and _kind_ , Rocket finds himself smiling.

 

“Yeah. Hope so, too.” Rocket watches the Soul Stone.

 

* * *

 

It’s dark, and the moon’s light creeps through the window and casts a shine over the bed.

 

Rocket can see the fields of Wakanda outside. The plants that grow reach up towards the galaxy, the place where Rocket _should_ be headed in a mere couple hours.

 

Drax snores and Groot tosses and turns in the gigantic bed. When the guardians had been offered separate rooms nearly a week ago, Rocket had been the first to say _no, one room is FINE_. And no one had argued.

 

He’s grateful for that fact now as he watches them. This might be the last he sees his family, if it all goes according to plan. He has to be okay with that right now.

 

Rocket sighs, runs a hand over Groot’s head. Groot is his child, is the shared child of the guardians. He’s their baby, growing up or not. And leaving hurts so much more than Rocket thought it would.

 

He knows the universe has never been fair to him. It’s never been fair to Gamora either, so that’s why he’s gotta at least try to bring her back.

 

It’s not right how one week after Rocket fights a mad titan to get his family back, he has to leave them, but such is some things in this cruel, cruel world.

 

Peter nudges a pillow over in his sleep. Rocket grabs it and swiftly places it back on the bed. There’s the ticking sound of a clock on the wall. Rocket’s always hated that clock.

 

Rocket Raccoon gives one last look at his family, the people in his life who want him in theirs. The people who chose each other all those years ago and have stuck together ever since. The people he’d take down a mad titan for, despite the odds. The people he’d do anything to make happy.

 

Rocket gives one last look at his family, then walks out of the room.

 

Groot wakes up.

 

* * *

 

It shouldn’t be so easy to get into the secret room in the Wakandan palace, but it is.

 

The king there trusts him. Because of that, all the security members do too. Rocket’s never had that kind of trust before. Even when he became a Guardian, there was always someone somewhere who thought he was too different, too much of a freak.

 

But _here? In Wakanda?_ He’s one of the famed warriors who bought back the king. Who brought back all the people who turned to dust; who brought back the whole universe! Strangers have a unrelenting love for him now.

 

Rocket watches the Infinity Stones float around in front of him. He reaches into his bag for the notes about them all. There’s enough in there to tell him all he’s gotta know, but truthfully he knows it all off the top of his head anyway. Facing off against these mystic gems, on the hand of Thanos, will do that to you.

 

He knows about the soul stone, he knows it needs a sacrifice.

 

He knows Gamora was Thanos’s sacrifice, and he will be hers whether Gamora likes it or not.

 

Months ago, it was like a game. _Find out everything we can about the Infinity Stones. Get the gauntlet away from Thanos. Bring them back._

 

**Bring them all back.**

 

Rocket lets out a breath. His bag drops to the ground and he takes a step closer.

 

The Soul Stone stands out amongst them all. Of course it would, a part of Gamora is probably still stuck in there. Rocket tries to breathe.

 

In a way, he’s kinda surprised he’s come this far. He’s saved the galaxy three times. He’s made a family for himself. He’s made friends. It’s all pretty good for a not-raccoon who was ripped apart and stuffed with machinery all those years ago.

 

He’s done well for himself, despite the odds.

 

The paper crumbles in Rocket’s hand. He drops it to the ground and quickly decides he doesn’t need it. He just needs to breathe.

 

Rocket rubs small circles on his palm, just like Mantis taught him.

 

He takes one step after the other until he’s as close as he possibly can be to the Soul Stone.

 

Rocket feels a lump in his throat, but he still tries to speak. “Gams?”

 

There’s no answer. Obviously. But if Rocket listens closely, it’s like the wind is blowing.

 

That’s impossible, he’s in a room with no windows. But Rocket takes it as a sign of hope anyway.

 

There’s scattered footsteps and voices outside the room, and he doesn’t know how much time he has left. It’s only 2am. No one, but the guards, should be awake. He thought he calculated this perfectly—he always calculates this kind of stuff perfectly.

 

He’s never had to think through this situation before, though.

 

Sure enough, there is a voice. Rocket can hear Drax demanding to be let inside, and Rocket’s ears flatten against his skull on instinct. He must have woken them up when leaving. They must have followed him—he’s only got a couple seco....

 

The door shoves open and Rocket makes direct eye contact with The Destroyer. Peter, Groot and Mantis are not far behind, and they pour in at Drax’s side with the same shellshocked stance, minus Groot who just looks afraid the second his young eyes trail to the stone. And before Rocket can fully comprehend it all, there’s choruses of “what are you doing?” “why did you come here?” “is that the... Rocket?” “I am Groot!”

 

Rocket’s only got a couple seconds before this plan turns to dust. So, before he can change his mind, he grabs onto the Soul Stone.

 

There’s a hot, white fiery pain coursing through his small body, and he can hear the screams of Peter, Groot, Drax and Mantis, but nevertheless Rocket holds on.

 

* * *

 

It hurts so much worse than Rocket thought it would.

 

He can still hear the scream’s of his family, the people he cares the most about, as flesh and fur burn with the stone.

 

He tries to focus on them as his world becomes disoriented. He tries to focus on Groot, who’s openly sobbing and yelling for him to _stop, please stop_ all in the form of I Am Groot.

 

Rocket can’t stop.

 

 _I’m doing this for you, Groot_ , Rocket thinks just as tears cloud his own vision. _For all of you._

 

There’s a piece of the Soul Stone that breaks off and just like that, everything Rocket sees is impaired by orange.

 

* * *

 

“Gamora?”

 

He’s on the edge of a cliff.

 

“Gams?”

 

His heart is racing.

 

“ _GAMORA?_ ”

 

There’s an echo but no reply, and Rocket knows that shit has long ago hit the fan.

 

Muttering curses under his breath, he takes a few seconds to assess his surroundings. He does anything and everything he can to avoid looking at the mess of mangled limbs and dried blood that’s currently splat down at the bottom of the cliff. He spared what is clearly the body of Gamora a glance before, and then nearly tumbled down just because of the shock of it all. Now, he’s trying a new tactic where he screams her name in the hopes that he somehow miraculously gets an answer.

 

He doesn’t, but his voice echoes not just from the cliff, but from the whole place too. Like the seemingly infinite outdoors (that probably aren’t actually outside) have closed off walls that trap him in with Gams.

 

He’s inside the Soul Stone. _Shit_.

 

Rocket coughs out a breath as he tries to think straight. Does that mean this whole plan backfired? Does that mean Gamora really can’t be saved and now he’s in here with her cold dead body? Does that mean Gamora was thrown off a cliff???

_“GAAAAAAMOOOOORAAAA!”_ he screams, hands cupped around his mouth.

 

“Rocket.” A female‘s voice calls out to him, and it takes everything Rocket’s got inside to keep it together.

 

The voice echos, just like his own did. But he’d never forget that voice anywhere. “Gams?! What—how—where the fu—your body—“

 

Oh god, he really thought he’d touch the soul stone and they’d trade places or some magical crap like that, not this.

 

“Rocket.” Gamora repeats, and just like that she’s there while not being there at all, and Rocket hates it.

 

“Gamora,” he tries again. “I thought... where are you?”

 

There’s a flash of light outside the amber walls of the Soul Stone, and the pinkish skies and rocky cliff, and just about _everything_ that was once there, start to shift forms and by the time Rocket looks down, he’s standing in runny orange liquid.

 

“I’m here,” she croaks out.

 

Rocket’s legs are damp, and he wonders if the orange liquid is some type of weird blood by a species that was wiped out by Thanos. He wants to ask Gamora—or more accurately, the voice of Gamora, but he doesn’t get the chance because before he knows it, everything around him is unraveling itself and the walls are melting and the floor is evaporating and he wants his gun to fire at it all, and if not the gun then maybe Peter or Groot or Drax or Mantis or (and especially) Gamora, _but they’re all gone now because he left them to save their final missing piece and wow does Rocket feel weird all of a sudden and—_

 

“YOU ARE AN _ **IDIOTTTT!!!!** ”_ A loud, booming voice that could only belong to Drax roars in his left ear. And Rocket opens his eyes all of a sudden to see the very members of his family that he left behind staring back at him with their own expressions of horror, shock, or relief—Rocket can’t tell which, his heart is too busy pounding and his minds too focused on the billions of thoughts swarming inside it.

 

He’s dimly aware of other voices mixing in through the waves of scrambled conversations all about his return from the short-lived sacrifice. Mantis is saying something to him. Groot is crying. Peter is _screaming_ , if the way his mouth moves is any indication. And then—

 

“—YOU THINK THAT SACRIFICING YOURSELF WOULD HELP THE SITUATION? THE PAIN WE FEEL FEOM LOSING GAMORA WOULD BE REPLACED WITH THE PAIN FROM LOSING **_YOU_** , YOU STUPID VERMIN!”

 

Rockets stuns. Drax hasn’t called him vermin in five years.

 

Peter’s screaming something too. Jumbled together like “oh my god...oh my GOD! ROCKET, WHATS THE MATTER WITH—you don’t just _do_ that, man! Did you REALLY think that would solve.... how could you DO THAT?!”

 

Tears are pooled in both Mantis and Groot’s eyes, and before Rocket knows it, Groots hugging him hard.

 

“I didn’t mean that,” Drax confirms out of the blue. “The _name_. I apologize, well respected friend. You are not—“

 

“I thought you died, just like Gamora!” Mantis sobs, and Rocket’s too taken back by all of this to even fathom a way to explain what he heard in there.

 

There’s ash and dents in the secret room now. Rocket doesn’t even know why smokes flying, or why dirt and debris are clogged on the walls and in the air vents. It was once such a clean and well crafted room, it could be considered sterile. He guesses he had something to do with this mess.

 

“We... we grabbed the Stone after you, after it, I don’t know, I guess sucked you in,” Peter explains, in the moment of silence that follows Rocket’s confusion. “You freaked us the hell out.”

 

Drax nods. _Metaphor_. “You horrified us all, well respected friend.”

 

He’s repeating the well respected friend part, Rocket knows, to enforce the idea that he truly didn’t mean the name and _does_ respect him. Rocket knows he does. Knows they all have, for years now.

 

“I am Groot!” Groot agrees, never once pulling away from the hug.

 

Peter’s eyes are on the Soul Stone, so Rocket’s shaky gaze goes to it as well. It’s still standing there, perfectly intact, and floating around with the other Infinity Stones. Seems like those things really _can’t_ be destroyed.

 

Rocket hears the security guards amidst the chaos filing in, along with several of his new friends that he’s made only because of the most unfortunate circumstances, but the not-raccoon never once tears his gaze away from the Soul Stone.

 

“Rocket,” Peter asks, ash littering his face. He’s breathing heavy, but it’s clear he’s past the point of losing it at him. “What did you—“

 

“Gamora’s in there.” Rocket states with so much confidence, it surprises even him. “We’ve gotta do something.”

 

* * *

 

They’re sitting around the fire—Rocket, Peter, Groot, Drax, Mantis and even Nebula.

 

They’ve all got cups filled with hot chocolate. At first Rocket thought it was a lousy excuse for a drink. He’s had chocolate before, it just melts when it’s hot. _Are these humies really trying to give him melted chocolate?_

 

But Peter’s been talking about how much he loves and missed the stuff so Rocket figures _can’t be half bad_ , and it’s not, so pretty soon Rocket’s downed five glasses of the drink.

 

They’re staying in Wakanda for the time being. Bags are already unpacked, and only time will tell when operation: get gamora out will be successfully accomplished.

 

They’ve got a whole team of heroes ready to assist. Who knew the whole gang would be reunited so soon? Rocket’s lucky to have friends in high places now, brought together by an event that shaped the universe. _That in a way shaped him._ Rocket’s got Earth’s Mightiest Heroes dedicated to cracking this mystery and he’s got the Guardians motivated in absolutely all ways to saving Gamora.

 

And they’re going to save Gamora. And no ones gonna be getting sacrificed to do it, Peter told him.

 

Rocket, and the Avengers, and of course his fellow Guardians, are gonna bring **everyone** back. They’ve already brought back half the universe, soon it will be Gamora’s turn.

 

Nebula laughs with a mug to her robotic lips as Mantis recaps the first time Groot danced for her. The little guy had been no more then a year old and wanted to show off his dance moves, learned by Peter no doubt, but Groot still blushes and hides his face whenever anyone talks about it.

 

Rocket remembers that memory. He remembers Gamora yelling Groot’s name in between bits of laughter, and he remembers Peter running up to peck her on the cheek by surprise—which started a whole new fit of laughter shared by all the guardians, as Gamora slapped him away and kept trying to tease the tiny flora colossus about how _your Aunt Nebula is not a dancer, but I’m sure you could teach her, Groot! Peter, stop!_

 

Rocket had still been so concerned with how many emotions he revealed back then, but he remembers how he really, truly laughed that day. And how his crazy family made him so happy.

 

It’s been five years now, and as Rocket’s gaze drifts from each member of his family, he knows they still make him so happy. Even in hard times like these, there’s bright moments, and that’s okay.

 

Rocket laughs as Nebula nudges his side and Groot leans against his shoulder to hide his face. And for the first time since Thanos and the snap and all the crap spewed in between, Rocket feels _okay_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Rocket is my absolute favorite guardian, and I fear for the kind of pain he’s going through after Infinity War. I have a bunch of other gotg stories coming up, so keep an eye out! And I would love to hear your thoughts on this one!


End file.
